


Fire and Ice

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Meetings between the gods of Daibazaal always seemed to drag on, and Ulaz wasn't too keen on paying attention to this one.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meteorysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorysh/gifts).



> This was written for Meteorysh's God AU, which is brilliant and I hope that one day it'll be shared with others as well :3
> 
> Merry Christmas Mebu!! <3

As one of the head gods of Daibazaal, Ulaz knew he was supposed to be paying attention to the meeting he was currently attending. Some of their meetings were more important than others, and they were mostly called when the mortals they watched over were getting themselves into trouble. There had been more disputes breaking out recently, meaning more meetings that he was forced to sit through. Zarkon and Kolivan made most of the decisions on their own, as they were older and more experienced than most—among the first of the gods to come into existence, actually. Ulaz had already begun to suspect that his ‘promotion’ to the Council of Daibazaal had been just an attempt to bring in a tie-breaker in the event Zarkon and Kolivan _didn’t_ come to a mutual agreement.

In those cases, Ulaz felt that perhaps Thace would have been a better choice for the council, not him. Ulaz’s focus once again drifted over to where Thace sat amongst the rest of the pantheon, with Keith and Acxa, only a couple of feet away. The cubs were still very little, only just having turned seven months old a couple of days ago. So long as they didn’t cause too much of a ruckus, cubs were very much welcomed in the council chambers. Acxa and Keith had never caused problems, of course.

Acxa was soundly asleep, curled up in the crook of Thace’s arm with her headfur already neatly groomed and fluffed up. She only squirmed occasionally, letting out soft squeaks in the back of her throat as she kicked her tiny legs and tried to get comfortable. Thace appeared to be trying to keep her steady so that she didn’t get startled awake and accidentally freeze something again. That was how Antok’s tail ended up frozen to the floor when Acxa’s powers first manifested a couple of weeks ago. It had been cause for celebration regardless, a milestone for her.

Now, the entire pantheon was waiting for Keith’s powers to show. It would be any day now, surely.

Unlike Acxa, Keith was being fussy and refusing to let Thace groom him. He squirmed and chirped, batting at his birthfather’s face. Keith didn’t like getting baths nearly as much as Acxa did, and liked taking naps when he was told to even less.

“Come now, kitling,” Thace chastised softly. His voice was barely audible over the back-and-forth that Zarkon and Kolivan were currently involved in—what topic they could possibly be on _now_ , Ulaz had no idea. Keith whined, pressing a tiny hand against Thace’s nose, face scrunched up. Thace sighed in exasperation, ears pinning back. “Sit still for me, would you?” he asked, trying to remain as patient as possible.

Keith squeaked sharply in response, drawing the attention of some of the Galra sitting around them. Cubs had become a relatively common sight recently, but they still drew such a fondness from the rest of the pantheon, who marveled at them as if every single one were as precious as the last. Being so small, it was unlikely that Keith realized he was being stared at. His ears pinned back as Thace’s tongue began moving over his headfur again, between his fluffy ears. However, as the bath continued, Ulaz noticed how Keith’s eyelids began to droop. Keith’s mouth opened in a wide, squeaky yawn, and he whined as he rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.

Speaking from experience, Ulaz knew that getting groomed by Thace could put even the oldest of gods to sleep.

As if feeling his gaze, Thace glanced up. He tilted his head to the side, expression softening as he smiled—and Ulaz was quick to return the smile, just before Keith whined and drew Thace’s attention away again. No sooner had Thace purred softly and lightly bumped his and Keith’s foreheads together, earning a sleepy chirp in return, than Zarkon cleared his throat and Ulaz’s attention was brought back to the meeting. Sheepishly, Ulaz returned his gaze to Zarkon and Kolivan, and his fur burned in embarrassment.

“Uh… what were we discussing?” Ulaz asked.

“If you had been listening, you would know,” Zarkon said. Despite his unamused frown, he sounded somewhat sympathetic, at the very least. Ulaz knew that when Lotor had been born, Zarkon had been the same way Ulaz was now.

“I know your cubs are cute, Ulaz,” Kolivan began patiently. “But—”

There was a high pitched sneeze, and all the attention of the council had returned to Thace and the cubs. Thace’s fur was slightly singed and smoking, while Keith had frozen entirely, staring at Thace with wide eyes. However, it only took a couple of seconds for Keith to start giggling. Acxa, meanwhile, was whining and rubbing her eyes, clearly displeased at having been woken up. She reached out and batted at Keith, lightly hitting his shoulder, and Keith frowned and responded in kind.

Thace’s ears pinned back as he sighed and immediately started trying to break up their little spat.

“Fire and ice,” Kolivan commented, ears perking in interest. “What an interesting combination…”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
